In-vehicle telematics systems or vehicle-based telematics systems, such as General Motor's ONSTAR®, Daimler's TELEAID™, Ford's RESCU® or the like, are common in vehicles today. Such telematics systems involve a telecommunication link from the vehicle to an operator or a voice input system at a service center or the like external to the vehicle. The driver of the vehicle may connect or communicate with an operator at the service center to request directions to a targeted location. The service center may provide directions to the targeted location based on the known position of the vehicle, which may be given to the service center operator by the driver, or which may be known by the operator via a link to a global positioning system (GPS) of the vehicle.
However, in such concierge-type systems, typically all of the road names, exits to take, and directional headings/directions are given verbally by the service center operator to the driver all together while the driver is driving the vehicle. The driver is then typically expected to remember several directional driving instructions and often has difficulty in remembering the full directions. Although the driver may optionally remain on the line with the service center operator until the driver reaches the intended destination, which may take many minutes, such as ten, fifteen, twenty minutes or more, and/or the driver may call back to the service center for updated directions, these actions increase the cost of the service, since the service center typically charges for such calls.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a navigation system that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.